CPX Series PART 1: A Dark Encounter - Lucci x Male OC
by Iceburg-sanCPX
Summary: When a handsome brown-eyed marine dares to meet Lucci's eyes at Enies Lobby, he doesn't quite realise the chain of events he may have set in motion. Rated M for pure smut and unapologetic intimate scenes, warning for dubious consent just to be safe (depends how you read it).
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, it belongs to Eiichiro Oda. However, the story and OC belong to me.**

**Author's note: Warning This fan fiction contains yaoi, explicit sexual encounter and potential dubious consent. This is the first part to what will hopefully be a whole series. **

The Enies Lobby complex was vast. It covered the entirety of land surface on the "never-night" island.

This island itself was oddly shaped: a huge disc of the main geographic mass connected a thin bridge of land to a smaller platform. It was here that the imposing Tower of Justice looked stoically down over the bustling township below.

In the distance, an enormous ring comprised of waterfalls descended with shimmers of refracted rainbow light into the void around the edges. These stretched out towards the horizon, making it seem from the inside as though the island was suspended in mid-air over whorling vortexes below.

Just behind the tower, the iconic circular Gate of Justice loomed. Impossibly big, it could only be seen in full from the distance of the approaching sea train. Otherwise, strange light reflections or warped shapes through the cascades of water were the only clues that one was living so closely to the "gates of hell". With no permanent bridge or obvious means of access, the doors hung ethereally as a sober reminder of the World Government's power.

It was here that over 10,000 marines and government workers were stationed. Some were deployed there and only stayed for a short spell, but others were permanent fixtures. Over the duration and development of this base's existence (due to the need to provide facilities and amenities to the vast, circulating population), Enies Lobby had become less of a private government facility over the years and more of an actual city.

Civilian workers were employed to man shops, banks, work as artisans, etc...

Since the creation of the sea train, it had even become part of the crucial trade network zone, despite remaining as Government controlled access.

Lucci reflected on this from his balcony in the Tower of Justice, which had been his home for just under 10 years now.

_Hmph, home. Not home. Just the place I am allowed to exist until the next mission._

A light breeze jostled his dark hair. He let it. He was leaning on the smart white stone balcony edge with both his hands, looking out.

If Lucci was a man that cared for beauty or had inclination to contemplate the grandiosities of groundbreaking architecture, he might have marvelled at the sight of the island laid before him. Such as it was he was not. The panoramic view of the white and sandstone city, abyssal waterfalls and mythical light array across the horizon did not move him. Being an afternoon island the sun never truly rose or set, but still had its own cycle across the year. Between the smaller stark white winter glow and the large, lazy warm yellow orb that indicated late summer, there was much intrigue to be found in Grand Line's "Paradise".

Hattori cooed softly in his slumber from somewhere behind him, perched in the darkened interior of Lucci's quarters. Lucci ignored him and started tapping his fingers in agitation on the stone instead. Even now, late in the evening the city jostled with life.

Lucci frowned.

Trapped in his tower there was nothing but monotony. Studying world government history books, physical training, negotiation training, expert carpentry workshops, briefings, political updates... This was all there was to occupy a 24 year old that had had done nothing but been forced to train and study all his memorable life.

Even as weak and detestable as the marines and people were below, Lucci couldn't help but feel anger at how free their lives must be. Sounds occasionally floated up on the wind of noise from the streets. Laughter and speech, the sound of coffee cups clinking, marine drill calls.

They probably didn't even know it, or appreciate it, he thought bitterly.

It's not that he couldn't choose to leave at any given moment. But then what? This is all he had known his whole life. He had prestige, money and physical superiority. There was no logical reason to give that all up. There was nowhere he could think of that he cared about enough to go. He didn't feel like he cared about anything most of the time. Probably a product of being brought up as a sociopathic assassin from childhood (if he had to cynically guess why).

He lived for upholding the world's justice and was allowed to kill to do it. What he didn't like was the control that the Government exerted over him and his colleagues in the Cipher Pol teams now that they were on active duty. Lucci didn't like anything about the military side of working in a military organisation.

As a secret branch of the government organisation, Lucci was not supposed to venture into public view without sanction. His only official appearances were at large-scale events in full military dress of the Cipher Pol division. This was like a marine vice admiral's uniform but in dark grey, medals and accoutrements of a high ranking member but with no identifiable tags. Recruits were not allowed to speak to them, and were ordered to avert their eyes in their presence.

This is where he had first seen that marine.

It had been another typical pompous parade. Lucci had walked past ranks upon ranks of saluting marines with other Cipher Pol members. All in his division were silent and resigned as they had followed Director Spandam towards their place in formation. This was towards the front, near the visiting officials of Marie Jois that were the cause of this mind-numbing official parade. The air of tension that had surrounded them as such high ranking and awe-inspiring recruits had pissed Lucci off just enough to make him aware of how acute his boredom truly was. Looking round, he had scanned the neat lines of soldiers. They had all averted their eyes as soon as they sensed his scrutinising gaze draw across them.

_Typical weak idiots. Know your place._

And then he had seen it, just down the line. Standing out amongst the bowed heads so obviously that Lucci couldn't help but focus on it was the upturned face of a marine with deep brown eyes. Three stripes, for a lieutenant, but not yet a general. Lucci had fixed him with a particularly intense, furious gaze from under his furrowed brows, a look that had historically made larger and stronger men quake beneath his feet. The marine's breathing had increased quickly and his eyes fixed wide with apprehension as he perceived Lucci's challenging stare, but _he had not looked away. _

That day, Lucci had turned back to face the front as the Cipher Pol agents had passed by. But even now, he couldn't shake the memory of how those brown eyes had directly fallen upon him. There had been something there he hadn't seen before; didn't understand. The man had looked apprehensive, but not fearful. He had been shocked, but there had been a look of resolution behind his expression that Lucci had found subtle, yet inscrutable.

This had been enough to play on Lucci's mind over the following days and weeks. He had turned his thoughts between confusion at this reaction and uncaring resentment, but mostly intermittent spikes of anger at how bold the marine had dared to act in this split second of a moment. Because that was all it had been: a split second.

Lucci lifted one foot up to step up onto the balcony. His brain was hardwired to constantly process information so insomnia plagued him naturally, but tonight even a small amount of sleep was out of the question. He was too agitated and restless.

Silently he paused to listen. Very occasionally, other agents or officials would pass in corridors close to his room on their way to elsewhere, but it was otherwise quiet. The likelihood that anyone would notice him slip out was negligible. Although, Lucci wouldn't have cared for the consequences anyway.

Hattori, his sleek white pigeon companion was sleeping soundly expelling the occasional coo.

With an inhuman push Lucci launched himself from the balcony and into star-shaped freefall down the side of the Tower of Justice building. The wind loudly buffeted past his ears, his shirt and hair rippling. He closed his eyes and let the g-force rise through his stomach and up into his chest. Around him the perspective of the city and surrounding island changed, becoming larger as he got closer. The waterfalls were less visible and the horizon rose as he neared the base of the building.

The ground came closer and closer, but still Lucci didn't open his eyes. This was a dangerous game he liked to play. He had to time it just right.

At the last split second, Lucci snapped his eyes open, spun his hips so that his legs were directly below him. A short kick of geppou cushioned his momentum, and then he landed on one hand and knee neatly. Exhaling a breath, he straightened up and stretched his shoulders out.

_Not bad... _

He looked up at where he had just come from and observed that his balcony could barely be seen from where he stood now.

Lucci deeply respected the tower for how impossibly tall and amusingly imposing it was to the lesser men that visited it, and could not conquer it as he had. He ran one hand back through his hair to smooth the windswept locks and turned towards the bridge that would take him across the the main island, and the city.

* * *

The streets were not as busy as they would be during day time hours, but there was still a healthy measure of people there. Lucci walked with his hands in his pockets, expertly blending in and observing. Groups of off-duty marines clinked glasses inside one of the few sanctioned bars in the base. The number of drinks allowed per person was also limited, but Lucci knew this was rarely conformed to by the young homesick recruits. A couple of men spilled outside on to the street and into a discreet corner to smoke cigarettes that had been smuggled on to the island, usually a banned item.

There were few females on the island due to the nature of it being a military stronghold, so those that there were rarely made an appearance, especially at night. Mixed with off-duty members dotted around were some uniformed marines rushing on by on some kind of errand. The occasional patrol marched by, completing late drills or perimeter walks. Those just coming off duty paused in uniform to purchase groceries on their way back to their dormitories or homes. A man dressed in shorts and marine-issue t-shirt jogged past.

Lucci let the sights and the sounds of all the activity wash over him, savouring it. Blending in to the crowd his senses became heightened and he saw and heard everything. Focusing, he could hear individual heartbeats, snippets of conversation. He saw all the colours, textures. Marine uniforms, ranks instantly identifiable. He smelt the molecules of cigarette smoke (Lucky 7 blend, imported from Water 7), the wafting of freshly cooked evening meals, the sweat of the jogger as he passed by.

A jolt of familiarity suddenly snapped through Lucci and he came to a halt. Frowning, he turned instinctively, the world passing by and time slowing as he focused his full array of superhuman senses towards the focal point that had caught his attention. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up as the jogger disappeared through the crowd and out of sight. People from either side folded back in around as time resumed. Everything carried on as normal, people continued to pass by.

Still standing and looking into the crowd Lucci paused. _Could it be? _

A moment later he was gone, his disappearance going unnoticed to anyone around him.

* * *

A very brown-eyed man stopped in a side-street to lean on his knees and pant. As a senior marine a year away from his thirties, he was in good physical health but there was always room for more. He was of average height and was good at running but he had particular reason to worry about his capabilities this evening. Coming up the following day was his physical test that would determine whether he made the rank of full communications general or not. He had passed all other tests with flying colours bar this one. His speciality was marine den-radio communications and coding so he wouldn't be required to command ships, but he would have his own troop of men and all the responsibilities that came with it.

With a fresh feeling of determination he stood up and set off once again. His dark brown hair stuck to his forehead with sweat but he charged on, pushing himself as much as he dared to without injury. He could see the corner ahead and challenged himself to make it there before he stopped or slowed. Just a few more metres of sprinting... _Come... on... you... can-_

Just as reached the end of the side street, a dark figure stepped out right in front of him. Without much time to react, collision of some kind was going to be inevitable. With a breathy gasp, he crashed into the chest of the stranger expecting to go tumbling over in a heap. Instead, what he hit felt like an iron wall and he flew backwards falling down to the ground painfully. Rubbing his head in confusion he stammered an apology.

When the figure before him didn't move or respond, he slowly looked up through a squinted eye. Inexplicably, the man stood there hadn't moved an inch or seemed to respond at all. He was dressed in black trousers and a shirt. There wasn't much light in this side-street, but the muscled silhouette of his arms looked like that of someone who had clearly been inhumanely strong for a very long time. Despite this, his overall frame was athletic. He had stark black hair that descended into thick waves around his shoulders, and this against his pale visage gave an unnerving effect. What was most striking however, was the expression on this man's face. Stark and..beautiful for the most part. Structured but... those cold eyes!

The man on the ground shivered. That piercing expression, the furious frown. He was looking right at him and saying nothing. And yet... A sudden realisation of familiarity burst through his chest. "Y-you!"

It couldn't be... The high ranking agent that he had inadvertently caught the gaze of at the Mariejois rally? _Oh crap... _Scrambling as best he could to his feet, he raised a salute. "Sir! I apologise for bumping into you, sir!"

There was a long, awkward pause where the other man said nothing, just looked sternly at him, face half in shadow.

_Why isn't he saying anything..? _The marine gulped anxiously, unable to shift swiftly forming all the eventualities in his mind that meant he would no longer be able to get his promotion despite his efforts due to this unfortunate situation.

"... how do you know my rank?"

Lucci's voice was low and soft, almost a purr of a question, but incredibly sinister in its delivery. In the distance, sounds from the main street could still be heard, but here it was like they were in their own bubble. Isolated. This was starting to feel very... claustrophobic. His question seemed like a strange one. How did _he_ know? But... wasn't that obvious?

"At the parade sir, didn't we- that is to say..."

Still the stranger glared at him, and he heard his voice falter. It was true that he wasn't supposed to have looked that closely at the higher ranking officials, but to not salute such a superior would have been a more heinous act for a marine. Recruits had been dishonourably discharged for less.

Without an answer from the shadowed agent, he continued uncertainly. "As a valued member of the great Cipher Pol division, I am honoured to salute-"

"I am not in uniform."

The marine fell silent apprehensively, unsure of how to proceed.

"You are not supposed to know who I am, when I am out of uniform." He continued in a matter of fact monotone.

It was also true that just now, he hadn't initially recognised the agent with his hair loose. In full dress uniform, all hair longer than the ears had to be either cut or tied back. He hadn't seen that from beneath the commander-style dress cap the shadowy man had been donning at the time of the parade. But there was no mistaking that same expression, not now. He looked up and fixed the man with his brown eyes, searching for an indication, _anything_ that would give away what he was thinking.

As their eyes met fully for the second time, he thought he saw a sudden change in the other man's expression, a sudden modicum of being taken off-guard by the brown-eyed gaze. There was a _swoosh_ and the marine yelped in pain as his arm was twisted and he was shoved bodily into the wall of the alleyway. Now the man was upon him, holding him fast. He struggled, but to no avail. He wasn't weak but this man was... insanely strong. Like a wall. He was immovable.

"Name and rank."

The low voice skimmed his neck from behind, and he shivered. He was now acutely aware of being trapped between the wall and the taut body of the agent behind him. Grunting a little at the pain of being held so tightly, he answered breathlessly.

" Lieutenant Nicholas Peverell, communications division-"

Nick's word's slowed comically as he spoke. His concentration was lapsing due to the hot breath he felt on his neck. The agent seemed to be inhaling the scent of his hair. Blushing furiously, Nick's heart pumped pure adrenaline. He became embarrassed to think how sweaty he might be from the jogging. Was this normal behaviour for a Cipher Pol agent? He had heard rumours that some of them may have strange powers that went beyond that of a normal man. He had never put stock in such marine recruit-led gossip, but having felt the strength that appeared to be coursing through this man's arm he was beginning to revise that way of thinking.

"So, Lieutenant Nicholas Peverell..." The man breathed mockingly into his ear, causing an intense feeling to rush through his body.

"Tell me..." Lucci ran his free hand gently down Nick's arm and hip, like a predator toying with his prey. "...why did you presume to look upon your betters without permission?"

The situation had taken on a real sense of danger. Nick knew it wasn't unheard of for something like this to happen. Top officials pulling rank to... have their way with a recruit. He just never thought it would happen to him. And such bad timing too! He had his test tomorrow... If he refused, his career could be ruined forever or worse, he could end up found dead in mysterious circumstances. He struggled against the grip on his arm. "B-betters? Like you?"

Lucci scowled and with one forceful action, threw Nick to the floor at his feet, who let out a muffled groan into the pavement.

"My my... you are insolent... Yes, like me."

Lucci waited with intimidating patience as Nick slowly pushed himself up to his knees, gasping for breath. He looked ruffled, exhausted. His cheeks were pink from being pushed against the wall and hitting the floor.

Is this how the it was going to be now? Nick wasn't particularly in the mood to stroke an over-inflated ego. Chances were he would be finished whatever he did, however diplomatic or flattering. He trembled a little at the idea of what he should say next, wondering if it might be the last thing he would ever say.

Nick took another couple of breaths as the agent watched expectantly.

_Fuck it. _

Looking slowly back up at Lucci, he replied as coolly as he could manage.

"But, you said that I'm not supposed to know who you are out of uniform so, then doesn't that make this... a social visit?"

There was a silence and Nick observed the other's expression to shift into something no less than horrifying in its intense anger. With an impending feeling of fright (and some regret), he attempted to struggle to his feet as quickly as he could to make a run for it.

He didn't have a chance. Lucci had grabbed him before he could even leave the ground and pinned him on his back, straddling him, teeth bared. Their faces were only inches apart now.

"Choose your next words very carefully, Nicholas."

This was about survival now, surely. The Lieutenant had never claimed to be a negotiations expert. If anything this whole series of events was proof that he was terrible at it. He would have laughed at himself, if this wasn't so serious.

If this man decided to kill me, Nick reasoned, it's likely he wouldn't get caught, and if he did he wouldn't be punished for it. Not a high ranking agent from Cipher Pol division. And yet, he hasn't done much more than throw me around yet. Why did he come after me? Think! Just because I looked at him the wrong way? Jeez. _I've had boyfriends that did worse... _But wait, maybe that was it. That could work. This was the world government after all. People often took their pleasures where they could.

As Nick looked up into the piercing grey eyes of the man above him, he felt the heat building below between the both of their hips which were pressed. If what he was about to try next was between that and certain death, he was willing to take the risk.

He had chosen his next words carefully.

"I always fuck on the first date." He said simply.

With a feral growl deep in his throat, Lucci lunged down and locked his lips hard on to Nick's neck. This elicited an instant vocal response from the man he had pinned below him. In a passionate (and somewhat violent) flurry, Nick's t-shirt had been roughly pulled over his head and thrown somewhere to the side.

"W-wait-" As his assailant had let go of his arms to do this, Nick now begun to shove against his chest trying to dislodge him. "Wait! D-"

Lucci easily deflected his arms but didn't pin him again, obviously enjoying the struggle despite his expression remaining passive. He was still sat squarely on Nick's pelvis, preventing him from being able to move his lower body. The more Nick writhed, the more he came to realise he was actually directly stimulating the man above, who was now watching him intently.

"...you want me to wait?" Lucci murmured, a note of amusement to his voice.

Nick panted, having stopped squirming to catch his breath. What if someone walked round the corner and saw this..?

"You want to go here? In the alleyway? There's no class in that."

"Whores don't get to choose what is classy and what is not."

Lucci leant down once again to bite Nick's shoulder roughly, gyrating his own hips now to maintain stimulation between them. Nick grimaced at the feel of the teeth on his flesh.

"Whores get paid..." he hissed through gritted teeth into Lucci's ear.

Lucci let out a noise that sounded almost like it could have been a muffled bark of laughter, but Nick couldn't quite tell without seeing his face.

"Well then, where does the man of class prefer?"

A short while later, Nick shivered again at how low and soft Lucci's voice was so close to his ear. It was hard to think, let alone breathe with such a man on top of him. His previous nerves and adrenaline were now becoming excitement. Despite the unplanned situation and danger surrounding it, his body was responding. It had been a long while since his last encounter. It's not like Nick had been proper all his life. Granted, he had never been stalked and jumped by a Cipher Pol agent that could probably snap him in two in one swift movement. But a very handsome Cipher Pol agent who seemed to be thinking along other lines than killing (at this current moment, at least) was an unexpected treat beyond not dying.

It was dark and cool inside the empty supply house and Nick lifted his arms as Lucci pulled his top from him for a second time. It was quiet save for the sounds of their breathing, and then their lips smacking as they kissed hard. Nick groaned haggardly against them, this guy was so rough! But it was warm and wet, it felt really good.

He opened his eyes to see what his partner's face looked like at close range. He doubted that this man let many people this close. To his great surprise the agent's eyes were closed. Nick melted into the kiss, marvelling at how handsome this man truly was, and how much less severe he looked than before. His striking eyebrows were pinched in concentration, and actually his eyelashes were quite thick and luscious for a male. The small beard he had on his chin felt rough against his own stubble.

Nick carefully tried to reach over to pull the agent's shirt from his back, but Lucci batted his hands way instantly, breaking the kiss. "No."

Nick sighed. _Have it your way._

He lay back again and watched with butterflies in his stomach as the man sat up and unbuttoned his own shirt slowly from top to bottom. Nick gasped in awe as his chest was revealed. It was the most taut, heavily muscled torso he had ever seen. There were muscles in places he didn't even realise there could be any, and an abundance of scars of all different shapes and sizes. Nick reached up, wanting to touch but Lucci had already lay over him again, now in between his legs. Nick shivered as their chests pressed together, feeling the rock hard muscles press into his own.

Again they kissed, although it seemed less rough than before. Nick tried to put his arms around Lucci's back, but was again pushed off and thwarted in his attempts. Perhaps it was to reinstate that there could be nothing romantic or sensual about this, that it was purely business and nothing more.

Now Lucci had reached for the hem of the training shorts Nick was sporting and stretched the elastic of the band with one finger. Catching the hem of underwear also, he pulled them both down enough to reveal the throbbing, swollen gland beneath.

Lucci observed it for a long moment, and Nick felt his ears burn under the scrutiny. A jolt of desire shot down his back at the highly charged situation, and his organ shamefully twitched in full view of the other man.

"Had I known you'd be so receptive to such an encounter, I would have tracked you down earlier." Lucci drawled quietly at him, half mocking, half impressed.

"It looks like I'm not the only "receptive" one here..." Nick's eyes fell to Lucci's own crotch, where there was an obvious bulge, restrained only in his trousers by the black belt buckled tightly around his hips.

"You really are quite tiresome with your comments and backtalk you know." Lucci hissed through a belligerent scowl and grabbed Nick by the jaw with a threatening hand. "_Don't _push your luck. I could still kill you in an instant."

Nick let out a short gasp, panting. He wrapped his hand around the wrist that held his lower face in reflex and looked up at Lucci, brown eyes glassy with cautious desire. He didn't dare reply.

Satisfied that his warning had been heeded, Lucci let go and instead tugged Nick's hand, pulling it towards his belt buckle. Understanding what was wanted, Nick made quick work of unbuckling Lucci's belt and unzipping the black trousers. Lucci observed with closely narrowed eyes, but exhaled with relief as Nick smoothed his palm over the now exposed bulge, only covered by thin underwear (surprise surprise, also black).

Suddenly Lucci grabbed Nick's hand fully and pushed it up and down hard over his crotch, forcing stimulation. Nick groaned as he watch his hand being used in this way, eyes half lidded with the hot desire this caused him to feel. Lucci bucked his hips to meet with where he was pushing Nick's hand against him, and it was obvious both men were fully hardened.

Faint perspiration was appearing on the exposed skin on both their bodies when Lucci let Nick's hand go.

"Get up." Lucci ordered him roughly. Now he seemed keen to increase the momentum and Nick was happy to oblige, pulling the remaining clothing from himself as Lucci kicked off his own trousers. He had kept his open shirt on, but Nick didn't care. He gripped its material in his hands as he lowered his head down Lucci's torso and into his lap.

Lucci sighed deeply and let out a low groan as Nick enclosed his lips around his straining sex, enveloping it in that deep and irreplaceable familiar heat of pleasure. He twisted his fingers through Nick's brown hair and pushed his head down further. Nick closed his eyes as he felt the organ slide deeper and closer to the back of his throat. Lucci held him there for a long few seconds and then released him. Nick sprung his head up and coughed lightly.

When he engaged his mouth once more, Nick decided to use the opportunity to turn his face up towards Lucci, who he was slightly disconcerted to see was watching him with that same, inscrutable gaze as before.

_So you like it when I look at you, huh?_

Using all his skills and experience at his disposal, he made as much of a show of it as he could, alternating between kissing up the hot shaft to making full use of his tongue and lips. Lucci watched him the whole time, and Nick wondered what exactly he was looking at. His eyes?

Unable to strain his neck anymore to maintain the gaze, Nick lowered his lashes to continue his work below, now attending to the base and pert appendages below. He kissed and nipped the skin lightly, and he thought he felt the man above him twitch.

"Now you."

Nick looked up in surprise, stopping what he was doing. The agent had once again suddenly decided to move on at a moment's notice. He obviously didn't care for waiting around. Nick sat up and licked round his reddened lips. He slowly lowered himself on to his back, uncertain of what Lucci wanted next. Lucci towered over him (in two ways), and was purely a sight to behold. Impending, imposing, but altogether glorious. _This_ was every man's dream. To be, or to be had by. Take your pick, Nick thought to himself hungrily.

"Touch yourself."

Nick reached down to his own straining organ which by now was in dire need of attention. He still hadn't got used to being the object of such close surveillance but there was such an element of finality in the command he had been given that he felt obliged to concede. He began a little shyly, gripping himself and squeezing his long suffering heat. It wasn't too long before he had worked up to a rhythm and he spread his legs a little wider, falling into the moment. He could feel the pressure building low in his belly and his mouth fell open to let out a low moan.

Lucci knelt closer and pushed the inside of Nick's thighs apart so that his legs were spread even futher, revealing a rather more intimate view than before. Lucci caught Nick's eye and raised his arched eyebrows in silent question. Letting go of himself, Nick slowly reached down further. So this was it now. Getting to the moment. Nick felt apprehension start to build but he wasn't about to show it to the other man.

Drawing his knees to his chest so that he could reach, he gently began to probe himself with the tip of his finger. Lucci watched pensively, stroking himself very slowly. Nick could see the engorged organ that he would soon have inside him between his legs as he penetrated himself with one finger. Then two...

Nick sighed. This was difficult without lube. He didn't usually elect for going without, but this is what the situation was going to be. He had to try his best. He wasn't exactly inexperienced. Lucci spat on his hand and coated himself. Pushing Nick's legs up in the air, he knelt right up to his entrance and reached down to position himself.

There was a moment, like the second before an avalanche, on the precipice of a mountain where only those that had been there could have understood how it felt. Lucci waited with indomitable patience, and Nick took a deep breathe in. One second, two, three, four...

Nick let the large breath out at once and it was then that Lucci pushed himself inside, his hair swinging out past his face as he leant forward. Nick let out a yelp and then a savage groan as Lucci didn't stop but kept sliding slowly in to him, meeting resistance with the lack of lube. Nick twitched and groaned through the pain. He grabbed himself and pumped, and this helped distract him. _Relax... relax... _he told himself.

Soon Lucci was up to the hilt and the two men paused in that position, re-adjusting. Lucci's expression had softened and he had a pink tinge to his checks. He was obviously a man that didn't like to give too much away, but it was an indication that this, in fact, felt very good for him. Nick felt slightly more able to relax and shifted his back to be a little more comfortable where he was lying on the floor.

Without lube, it was impossible to indulge in full thrusts, but this didn't faze Lucci. Holding Nick's thighs tight in his muscular arms he rocked his pevis up and down vertically, making the most of the angle that this position afforded to them. Nick gasped. That deep gyration, the feeling of constant movement inside... it was more wonderful that he had expected it to be. Something was hitting somewhere in the right way and he clutched at Lucci's arms where they had control of his legs. Was he experienced as well? He must be... to have knowledge like this...

Nick began to openly groan. His hand had found its way back to his own sex and the feeling of steadily rising urgency quickly overtook any remaining discomfort. Lucci didn't stop the pace, nor showed any signs of slowing. He himself was beginning to breathe more quickly and deeply, but as before made minimal sound.

"I'm close..." Nick gasped. "It won't be long..."

Lucci didn't reply, so Nick took that as permission to go ahead. It was just as well, as very soon after Nick was unable to hold off any longer. He furiously bobbed his fist up and down jerkily, losing rhythm here and there as the full intensity descended upon him.

"Aghh, uhh-"

Lucci slowed to a halt and grunted throatily as Nick clenched hard around him, spilling over his own torso in successive waves. Now spent, he let his hand drop and he lay panting and flushed, letting the wicked sensation continue to wash through him. Droplets glistened on his belly as he shivered, hair stuck to his forehead with the perspiration. He was sure he looked quite the hot mess.

Lucci waited for a few moments for this to subside, flicking his head back to get wayward locks of his hair out of his face. When he felt the pressure release slightly below he begun to build up movement again.

Nick gasped. "N-no wait, it's too much, it's too sensitive... it's..."

Lucci ignored Nick's protests and nails digging in to his lower arms, fixated on his own end now. He thrusted with increased speed and inhuman stamina, never once even needing to pause to give his straining muscles relief from the physical exertion. Nick could do nothing but watch this god-like spectacle availing itself of his body in his fatigued post-coital state. The intensity was close to unbearable against his resultant sensitivity. However, there was something so fantastic in that feeling, and to be _wanted _this badly, so as to be used.

Lucci growled under his breath ferally, searing the memory of the man beneath him into his memory. Sweaty and flushed, completely at Lucci's mercy and completely satisfied by him. On a whim, Lucci let go of Nick's legs and instead grasped his neck, squeezing. Nick looked up at him, big brown eyes wide with shock and sudden terror at the realisation of what Lucci was doing. He began to struggle, grabbing at Lucci as his face got redder. Lucci continued to thrust relentlessly, driven by his victim's attempts to throw him off in desperation. Groaning deeply, Lucci released Nick's neck and quickly pulled himself from Nick as a sword from a sheath in time to release himself in the same place on the man's belly. He squeezed himself between his thumb and finger to ensure the last of it and looked down at the man sprawled before him.

Nick lay where he was, feeling the warm droplets splash on to his heaving belly. Lucci's face had assumed a euphoric expression for those few seconds and it had taken Nick by surprise to see such an angelic look on such an obviously deranged person. Nick began to chuckle between coughing, his throat still getting used to the brief assault it had endured. Well that had certainly been an experience.

Lucci looked at Nick with some bewilderment, still a little sluggish from his release. It had taken him a moment to realise the man below was laughing. People didn't usually... laugh after Lucci did that to them. Humans reacted in weird ways to things sometimes.

"What."

"You almost looked happy there for one moment." Nick gasped back at him and started to prop himself up on his elbows.

"And that is what's funny?"

Nick stopped laughing and gave Lucci a tired smile. "No. I was just happy for one moment there too."

Lucci hesitated confusedly, then his face resumed its characteristic scowl. He began to pull his clothes back on, finishing by buttoning up his shirt. Nick observed, impressed at how easy it was for this man to completely look perfect once again, as if nothing had ever happened. As if he hadn't just been sweating, balls deep inside another man. Lucci turned towards the door.

"Wait."

Lucci paused with his hand on the handle.

"You never told me your name."

Lucci turned to look back at the marine and for the first time flashed him a satisfied smirk. "If I told you that, then I would definitely have to kill you."


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you so much for reading! Part 2 has now been posted.

**Part 2 of the CPX series: Affirmations**

Please find this on my fanfiction net page or remove spaces for the link:

www. fanfiction s/13484406/1/CPX-Series-PART-2-Affirmations-Lucci-x-Male-OC


End file.
